


I have some news

by MusicalMassasinsXxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Announcements, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gwynriel, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMassasinsXxx/pseuds/MusicalMassasinsXxx
Summary: Gwyn has some news for her Mate.
Relationships: Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I have some news

“I have some news.” Gwyn said tentatively. 

Azriel had just been to visit the river house. It had been chaotic, the house bustling, with all three of Rhys and Feyre’s brood as well as Nyx’s friends who now treated the estate as their home too. He loved that his nephew had grown up and formed such close friends, much like how Azriel had done with Rhys and Cassian when they were his around his age. 

Nyx was shaping into a fine young male with all the charm of his father but the gentleness of his mother. His cabal of friends had also become more and more like family over the years; He’d adopted his father’s streak for attracting troubled misfits who didn’t have much of family so Rhys and Feyre had lovingly taken them in. It was hard to believe they had grown so fast, Nyx nearly 28 now, little Lyla 24, but their youngest daughter, Phoenix, was barely a decade old and Azriel loved that little girl so much. She wasn’t born with wings, unlike her siblings, so Azriel would take her flying. That’s what he’d just been doing. 

Gwyn on the other hand had been pacing their living room for the past hour and forty-seven minutes, trying to come to terms with what she had just been told. She knew something was wrong, she knew Azriel knew she suspected something was wrong but being Azriel she knew he wasn’t going to push anything, so she’d waited till he’d gone to call Madja. 

Azriel and Gwyn had been mated and married for nearly 26 years now and life had been glorious. They were in no rush to do anything, just savouring the time they had together. Azriel guessed that the Archeron sisters hadn’t quite realised the vastness of their immortality, which is why Feyre had wanted to start a family and Nesta had dragged Cassian all round the world (Although they had taken a break in order to raise their daughter, Bella). But Azriel and Gwyn had decided they were very content to just be in each other’s company for a few more years. Until…

“What’s your news?” he said, worry now framing his brow. Gwyn only kept pacing. She was still in her Valkyrie leathers. She always changed out of them as soon as they were home, but she’d stayed in them. “Gwyn please tell me you’re alright?”   
“Az,” she started, “Can we… can you sit, please?” Was she going to cry? Azriel did not want to sit he wanted to hold his wife and kiss her mouth and make sure she was okay.  
“Gwyn…” his throat was raw, he could tell something wasn’t right, he couldn’t scent anything, his shadows were holding back from intruding Gwyn’s privacy too. He reluctantly strode to the sofa and took a seat and just waited for his mate to start talking again,  
“Azriel,” She let out a long breath, “I’m Pregnant.”  
“You’re what?”  
“I’m Pregnant.” She said sniffling back her tears. He didn’t know what to think. What to feel. He wanted children more than anything and they’d spoken about it as something that could happen in the future. But Gwyn was sad? He couldn’t place her reaction to this news.   
“Are you happy?” They both said together, and Azriel knew Gwyn wasn’t completley broken by the small laugh that left her lips. Gwyn just walked towards him and waited for him to talk,  
“Gwyn, could I hold you? I can’t bare you being so far.” Even after 26 years he was so conscious about touching her. Sometimes it made Gwyn role her eyes but today she understood. She slid into his lap and looped her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest. He didn’t know what to say, only, “I love you so much, Gwyn. You know that right. Whatever happens, I will always love you.”   
“I love you too, Az,” She said back, then she lifted her head and looked at him, “I just want to know how you feel about this.”  
“How I feel?!” he asked, now holding her face between his hands, “Gwyn, it’s not important what I feel, you’re the one who’s pregnant.”  
“Azriel, don’t do this.” She sighed,   
“Do what?”   
“Act like what you think isn’t important. Like you’re not important.” his hands fell to his lap,  
“G…”  
“No, don’t ‘G’ me, what you think is important to me.”  
“Honestly…” he started, “I’m happy, I’m overjoyed. Scared as hell but Gwyn, I love you. I love you so damn much and if you don’t want to go through with this…” She had started crying,   
“You’re happy?” She asked,   
“Only if you are.”  
“Az,” she breathed, “I’m happy too.”  
“You’re happy?” he asked, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding, which was followed by a small sob,  
“Yes,” she whispered. He kissed her then, and then said onto her lips,   
“I’m so happy you’re happy.”  
“I’m scared as well,” she said, “and I know it’s a surprise and that you wanted to adopt and- “  
“Gwyn,” he said stopping her, knowing she’d only work herself into a panic, “we have the rest of our lives to do that if we want to. I’m really excited about this journey now.”  
‘Me too.” she said sniffling back her tears   
“You’re pregnant.” He said in disbelief,  
“I’ve already thrown up enough in the last 2 hours, if you remind me, I might vomit again.”   
“I can’t believe it.” He whispered,  
“You’re going to be a father.” She said to him with the biggest smile on her face,  
“You’re going to be a mother,” he said back. 

They couldn’t put it into words, couldn’t quite find the right thing to say. But Gwyn and Az were used to this, they often sat in companiable silence, they could exchange a million thoughts with a single look and nothing, but love was passing between their gazes. Gwyn slowly rested her forehead against her husband’s and whispered, “Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“I never thought I could have this life. I didn’t think I could - “She let out a long breath, “I didn’t even think I could fall in love after everything. And you have been the best, you were patient and kind and I know you say you did not mind, and I know I’m not fully healed, but… just… Thank you.” Azriel was definitely crying now, until he said,  
“I would have waited an eternity for you. I love you more and more each day. I can’t make pretty speeches like Rhys or just strut around like Cass. But I want you to know how much I love you, and how much I’m going to love this baby.”  
“Our baby.” She whispered, and his hands trailed to her waist,  
“Our baby.” He said back. And Gwyn’s found her hands trailing to his face and she began to kiss away the tears that were falling down his face. She kissed his cheek and then his forehead. The tip of his nose and finally the softest of kisses to his lips. He shuddered beneath that touch, before his grip tightened softly on her waist and he deepened that kiss. 

She was swept away in that kiss. He poured every ounce of love into it and Gwyn wanted to cry all over again. And she didn’t know how long they had sat there, revelling in the news of what their future held. A family. Their family was growing. 

They knew there were a million and one things to think about, problems they might face but they’d worry about that later. For now, the Spymaster held his wife and silently wept with joy at the next chapter that was beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some pure fluff. I know I'm supposed to be working on 'World's Apart' but I just saw this scene and thought it was too sweet. 
> 
> Because Gwyn and Az were both born knowing they're immortal I didn't want to write something where they were having kids quite soon (in terms of fae) after they got together. But now I've written the lives of our IC, like 30 years later I wanna keep exploring it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.


End file.
